pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ichigo724
Sup. ;-) Lania Elderfire 05:42, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Oy! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:42, 19 April 2007 (CEST) VANDALS. –Ichigo724 05:42, 19 April 2007 (CEST) hai2Ichigo -Auron 06:43, 19 April 2007 (CEST) KING of the vandals ;). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:43, 19 April 2007 (CEST) *Queen. –Ichigo724 15:15, 19 April 2007 (CEST) No [Mending@12 on that magehunter? How are you going to survive mages' immense DPS? -Auron 16:41, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :What? I just use it because I just about HATE every single W elite for PvE. It's the only one that seems a tad useful. –Ichigo724 16:44, 19 April 2007 (CEST) You're still getting it wrong. "Kekekeke" is 3 W/Ps and 3 P/Mos in HA :P -Auron 17:37, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :KEKEKE=zerg rush. –Ichigo724 17:39, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::W/P's and P/Mos in HA = zergway :) -Auron 17:46, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::I know, but starcraft > gw. –Ichigo724 17:47, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Obv. -Auron 17:48, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Don't you just love the "coal shover" ? xD –Ichigo724 17:50, 19 April 2007 (CEST) On another note, to whoever reads this, am I even supposed to be here? :P –Ichigo724 00:34, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :Heh, starcraft. And no. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:24, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::no u —''' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) Rating Complaint Hi, u rated my build Build:W/any Damaging Dragon, and said that it needed more IAS. If u didn't notice, in the suggestios for the optional slot, i said that you could use Flail or Tiger Stance. So please, if u could, consider that and maybe change your vote accordingly. sorry about this, i just felt it was necessary to tell you. thanks! \/\/SID 17:03, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Deep wound and an IAS are basics on a W. –Ichigo724 18:03, 15 August 2007 (CEST) but still, i think that the vote was a little harsh...but if that's how u feel \/\/SID 21:04, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::me?--Relyk 21:11, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Wait, what? prof=R/Me wil=11+1+1 mar=10+1 exp=8+1 ins=2 name="FoW Forest Poison" desc="Solo forest in fow using poison arrow"ArrowShotArrowsShotUnguentChaserConflagrationResistance/build prof=R/Me wil=12+1+1 mar=11+1 ins=8 exp=3 name="FoW Forest Burning" desc="Solo forest in fow using burning arrow"ArrowShotPoisonUnguentChaserConflagrationof Flameof Lightning/build conflagration=wtf is the point?/why 2 mantras on second one?Dark0805|Rant 20:24, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :gw:Spirit Wood, gw:Spirit Shepherd. –Ichigo724 21:57, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, i was unclear. I know its a forest farmer. I also know that kindle changes you to fire damage already, so why use confla(on the first one, i was unclear, sorry).Dark0805|Rant 23:30, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::To not get raped by spideys and woods? –Ichigo724 00:10, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) your uploaded pics did i already tell you how awesome they are? — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:48, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :RAWRDZSLKJWXHGDVJXCL –Ichigo724 22:39, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) How?? How do you patrol so fast... (My Not-Signing Problem :P) *bow* Atl 17:11, 30 August 2007 (CEST) : –Ichigo724 17:13, 30 August 2007 (CEST) LOL Atl 17:16, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) Opinion Please? Have a build that's just about ready and would appreciate your comments. The Black Widow 121.44.10.55 08:15, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) Revert Why did you revert my changes? Poison Tip Signet should absolutely replace Poison Arrow. Radiant 20:08, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :the point of poison arrow + barbed is to spread around degen. just make a new build for yours ;) — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:13, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! Whoever can make the best smiting build wins! I choose Charmander! Charmander uses "Laugh and Die, son" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 03:49, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Squirtle, I choose you! –Ichigo724 03:53, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::no u —''' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) You will join *The Hidey Hole. Hidey Hole :*Userbox: --Theupstandingbob 05:22, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :That's breaking my page. Look at the tabs at the top. –Ichigo724 05:25, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :baleeted eet. –Ichigo724 19:23, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) MSN or AIM Does you have? Mine are on my userpage. Please join me there. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:05, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :I added you to msn but j00 don't answer. –Ichigo724 01:55, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::This might be bug with Trillian. One sec. '''—ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:56, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :::Add me again or just post your thing. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:57, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::::no u —''' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) Thanks For helping out. Vandals need to "get life". Єяøהħ 19:21, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Vandals need to not waste their own AND our time. –Ichigo724 19:23, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :: Indeed. I have a feeling this one will be back very soon under a different name. Єяøהħ 19:25, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) uFail You should have seen me moving that wielder's zeal smiter into buildspace from my userspace. I kept forgetting about the auto-redirect and tagging it for deletion instead of the original page. Must have done it like three or four times. '|''GD Defender / '' 18:12, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Wasn't the smiter apparently, was the other zeal build that hasn't been rated yet. What a convenient shameless plug. '''|GD Defender / '' 18:14, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::fgdsdsgfsd –Ichigo724 18:15, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :::.. Are you okay? <_<; '|''GD Defender / '' 18:17, 19 September 2007 (CEST) ::::no u — Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) abandoned Ah yes. I didn't even know that template existed. Quite fitting for most of those I marked already, eh? Should I change the template for those that need it? Podank 09:57, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :If you feel like it. –Ichigo724 10:01, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::Well if it was incorrect I might as well fix it. Thanks for the heads-up. Podank 10:05, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Yeah sorry about not signing it. I literally made an account yesterday and that was my first build I ever made in wikiAirickguitar3917 17:04, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) Build:W/E KD Spammer 'Allo, i've changed the build a bit, and was hoping you could revote on it! Kamer 04:16, 20 November 2007 (CET) :no u —' Skakid9090' 16:38, 2 December 2007 (CET) Build R/Ele fire barrager Was wondering if a build using mark of rodgart and barrage was ever made. Using a fire bowstring. I checked archived and everything and couldn't find one myself, just wondering if there is another place that I failed to check...Talyyn Silent Wind 00:39, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Yes, it's probably been deleted by now, but there's been several. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 02:17, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::oh yea...why do you think they were not favored?Talyyn Silent Wind 02:39, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Because there isn't a point in running it over an ele. See PvX:WELL –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 12:28, 23 December 2007 (EST) Innovation I disagree, on what basis do you draw that conclusion.Bob fregman 20:08, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Ask grinch. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 01:10, 1 January 2008 (EST) I was about to change it back considering the current state of the other one, but, frankly, i'd appreciate you not breaking 1RV, or butting in. 10:30, 9 January 2008 (EST) :All that was happening was people going "ZOMG BUILD A WAS FIRST" and other people going "ZOMG BUILD B IS BETTER". I already said I'd keep the one with veil and adding stuff of the other one to variants. And only to keep the votes, I couldn't care less what all the bitching everyone did accomplished. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 10:36, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::I'll have to remember your "have a cup of stfu" comment. was awesome.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:31, 9 January 2008 (EST) I figured you'd like http://grza.net/GIS/Animated/Grenade.gif — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 17:39, 15 January 2008 (EST) :FUKKEN SAVED. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 17:40, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::Wtf. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:14, 20 January 2008 (EST) AoB hey, i recently made an AoB tank, but most suggestions came AFTER the discussion phase (during the testing phase) I feel like i can make a better build, but is it possible to delete my old on and make a new one? sorry for putting this on your discussion page, but i don't know what else to do... ty very much for your help BalthazarsChampion 00:25, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Does the old build page still exist? I can't find it in . –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 10:24, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::Ya, its up for testing right now... made a few changes. Thanks for your advice on the WoH build, its much appreciated BalthazarsChampion 21:17, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::Just thought i'd let you know, my v2.0 Balthazar's Champion build is up. Please let me know what you think =D BalthazarsChampion 21:17, 18 February 2008 (EST) Signing nazi ^^ - 09:44, 25 January 2008 (EST) :<3 –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 09:59, 25 January 2008 (EST) Shadow Form Why you think, that the Shadow Form with Arcane Echo can be used only for running - farming? blagos 15:08, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Because it's a waste of an elite. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 15:09, 27 January 2008 (EST) :edit: and of energy. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 15:09, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::You get energy with black lotus strike, it is not waste of energy. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Blagos ( ) }. :::Yes it is. If you think my vote is incorrect, go QQ on the Admin noticeboard. –[[User:Ichigo724|'''Ichigo'724']] 17:44, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Running AND Farming, actually. Perma-SF can practically farm almost anything that doesn't have a good/any heal. --20pxGuildof 08:58, 9 February 2008 (EST) IGN Are you called "Godly ichigo" in game? 199.235.123.239 13:20, 12 February 2008 (EST) :no. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 13:20, 12 February 2008 (EST) random header GOT SIK OV DA PAIN? PET OF PAIN 12:33, 29 February 2008 (EST) :lolwut –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 12:42, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::i troll too much imo Rawrawr 12:45, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::PHALLUS. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 12:46, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::::lalz. Rawrawr 12:48, 29 February 2008 (EST) Community Intelligence Community_Intelligence--; Eyekwah 08:09, 3 March 2008 (EST) DMC 4 Is de shit. Net als nummertje 3. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:10, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Lucifer ftw. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 13:11, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Haven't played 4 yet, so can't talk about that one. But yes. Lucifer is that man. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:16, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::skip ff naar de helft van dit filmpje –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 13:26, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Just passing by, don't mind me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:23, 7 March 2008 (EST) : He's doing that on almost all usertalkpages... stupid xD. We are having a fancy conversation here. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:24, 7 March 2008 (EST) Bai ): --71.229 04:19, 27 March 2008 (EDT) *Cough* Photoshop *Cough* Wondering.. if that Photoshop thing on wintersday discussion.. one of viets pics.. of boy on GW.. is.. the site virus / spyware free? and.. how do u actually get Photoshop? cuz.. im sure its just a key.. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :wut? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 16:32, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :: On my userpage.. the links.. you provided me with for a free version of photoshop.. is it just a keygen? :o and is it reliable? with no virus's / spyware... [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 23:18, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::I used it. Ran the keygen through an online virus scan (runs like 20-30 different scans on the file), works fine. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 17:39, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::: Lol k. Can't extract.. Not in ZiP.. How do I use .Rar?.. Downloaded free trial of RarLabs thing... which one is SSG . Keygen? .. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 03:03, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dw. Got it to work. Downloaded wrong .Rar tool. Ty for Links. Bit late but yeah. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 04:07, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Experienced, I swear you're either 10 years old or totally retarded. You're one of the dumbest people on PvX, if not the zenith. NPA gogo. Rusty 21:42, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Random Arena Lol, here is a funny story. I was playing a critical wander/burning spam assassin in random arena and I came up against someone named Assasin Ichigo. I killed rather quickly. I asked if they were from Pvxwiki, and they had no idea what I was talking about. So, some n00b is unknowingly imitating you. Invincible Rogue 22:00, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :It isn't exactly an uncommon nick. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 12:24, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Not funny. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:03, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ishida is an uncommon nick though. I wonder how come? ;D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 16:35, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Because he's a faggot. Regardless, Bleach started sucking when it turned LOLPOWERLEVELS (read: 5 chapters or so after Ishida was introduced, everything after slaying the first menos grande failed). –[[User:Ichigo724|'''Ichigo'724']] 17:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::back2hellsing --71.229 18:12, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::...WTF is an Ichigo? Sorry, I don't spend my day wasting my life. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 18:16, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I disagree, sir. You're on PvX. --71.229 18:17, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::technically, a strawberry. ::::::Right now, I'm waiting for the last few chapters of shin angyo onshi, which they FINALLY started translating after months of inactivity. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:34, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Where do you get it from? --71.229 23:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) <-- bored as hell http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Ichigo724-fps.jpg Gief details. I intend to build a desktop sometime relatively soon-ish. -- Armond Warblade 23:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :It's far from the best rig ever, but it had a decent quality-cost setup. intel quad q6600 (4*2.4GHz), 4GB ram, though I'm only using 3.25 (x86 xp), vidia 8800gt (512MB), can't remember which asus mobo exactly. I bought it around new year. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:07, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Flareway Was brave. Muchly enjoyed that <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :I've done 12 secs with bspike tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:22, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::FLAREWAY. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:22, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::ZANPAKUTOWAY *comes up with a sword that starts shooting fireballs out of it* 19px*Jebus* Is 17:30, 1 July 2008 (EDT) 7 secs with eoe bomb :O top that.Snipey lizard 19:10, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :FLAREWAY. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:11, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ive gotten 11 secs with ice spear way, deadly haste+ice spear x8.Snipey lizard 19:13, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :FLAREWAY. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:13, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::6 seconds with SFway. 19px*Jebus* Is 22:04, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::FLAREWAY. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:12, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::FLAILWAY. 19px*Jebus* Is 22:32, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::WHY WOULD YOU USE FLAIL WITH FLARE? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:44, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::TO INCREASE WANDING SPEED NUB 19px*Jebus* Is 19:55, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::IF YOU HAVE FLARE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE WANDING. THOUGH IT GETS DIFFICULT TO CHOOSE IF CONJURE FLAME IS ALSO ON THE SAME BAR. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ENERGY TROUBLES WITH FLARE AND CONJURE SHOULDNT B ON A FLARE BAR ANYWAY. 19px*Jebus* Is 20:40, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NUB, DUAL ATTUNE TO FLARE SPAM HARDER, BETTER, FASTER AND STRONGER. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:32, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ENCH REMOVAL FOOL 19px*Jebus* Is 22:58, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::YOU COULD USE CONJURE AS A COVER! YES! –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:05, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::REND/GAZE FOOL 19px*Jebus* Is 23:08, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::TAKE GALE TO INTERRUPT IT, RELYING ON GETTING A FASTER CAST (considering we were talking about flail, so interrupts from a secondary are out of the question, aside from warrior interrupts) –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 01:03, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::RIP AXE WITH REND FOOL 19px*Jebus* Is 11:20, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::REGARDLESS, INTERRUPT IT WITH GALE. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:14, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Bleach Fillers ftw Pwnagemuffin 22:34, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Bleach sucks balls. It was good for 50 chapters. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:44, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::soul society arc was so friggin long, but it was good. The bounts sucked, and the arrancars are decent. I only watch it cause of hollow form ichigo. 19px*Jebus* Is 22:46, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::No. Soul society was power levels. Bleach stopped being good right after this fight, which wrapped up in chapter 50 (as a note, they're past 300 chapters right now). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:03, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::In other news, Hellsing is still fucking awesome. --71.229 23:15, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I need to catch up on that, I'm a dozen chapters or so behind. Also, FUCKING MIURA NEEDS TO DRAW MORE BERSERK. ALSO: DAILY RAGE AT SHITTY ANIME ADAPTATIONS OF GOOD MANGA. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:16, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, I completely missed your question about where to get SAO from a few headers up. here, they finished it. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:17, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::two most dramatic scenes in bleach: and . 19px*Jebus* Is 18:32, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It should've stopped before both of those. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Delete tags Don't use them all the time, only use them when there is an obvious deletion needed, use Well tags in all over cases. /FrosTalk\ 10:53, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Blargh, haven't used em in months, delete used to be for anything that needed a deletion. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 11:01, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Credits Wrong :p.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:06, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :HURRRRRRRRRRR –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 19:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Moved Build to appropriate namespace Your guide was actually a general Build:W/any Evicerate Warrior, I moved it to the appropriate namespace for you and added the Stub tag to add it to a category. Skie M 13:44, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Build: Rt/any Xinrae's RA Look at it's discussion page, function as been changed for a more offensive, rather than defensive role. Think of it from that point.--Ikimono 03:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Also, look at notes concerning Wielder's Boon. In the notes it says only to take Wielder's Boon if you have another long lasting weapon spell. Your vote is based upon an optional skill.--Ikimono 03:57, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::No, I'm voting on the main bar, you're the one asking me to vote on an optional. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 08:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Also, doing 133 damage to an attacker for every 2 attacks isn't pointless. It's rather impressive.--Ikimono 04:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, good luck with that, 16.8 seconds and you're out of energy when spamming your weapon spells. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 08:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Also, note "''Note that all discussion about votes and their reasons takes place on the build's discussion page, not on the voter's talk page." –[[User:Ichigo724|'''Ichigo'724''']] 08:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT)